Love tangle
by Aaska
Summary: Kyoko finds herself in the middle of a battle for her body, sould and heart. There's Ren that is crazy in love with her, Shoo that realizes that he wants her back and Reino that realized that the both of them have a certain connection and tries to deepen that… What will innocent and confused Kyoko do when the three of them tries to woo her at the same time? LOTS of lemon!
1. Chapter 1 Predator love

**Hello everyone!**

**Time for some new lemonade from our favourite manga Skip beat!**

**All rights are Yoshiki Nakamura and if you love this series then go buy it just as I do. I only borrow her characters because I love this series and because I want to fantasise about them.**

**This fanfic is rated M for its mature content. Most chapters will include quite a lot of lemon so you need to be of legal age before you read them!**

**Enjoy!**

He saw Kyoko dancing like one of the fairy folk over the meadow. Her bare legs almost invincible in the high grass. The evening dew had made the hem of her white nightgown wet. The moonlight made her hair shimmer and making it look like it had silver in it. The wind caressed her body and made both her hair and gown float around her graciously. She was free as the wind and filled of the night's joy. She did what she wanted and laughed softly.

Longing made him come forward from the shadows and when she realized that she wasn't alone anymore she stopped her dancing and everything about her told him that she was ready to flee like she was being hunted by a feral hunter. In some sense she was right. He was the hunter and he wanted her as his prey.

"You." She said out of breath. That one word was filled with so much information. He heard her fear for him, her determination to not show it and her loss of the happiness she just lost. He realized that he had mixed feelings for those meanings. He felt pride that she had enough courage to face him and not run away, not that it would have mattered. Not this time. He felt power when he felt her fear. But at the same time he felt sorrow that she could not feel happiness in his presence. The last part annoyed him and made him want to punish her for it.

He took a step forward and he saw her backing a step. She looked like a scared hind ready to flee.

"Kyoko. Please stay." The sincere voice made her look at him in surprise. He felt satisfaction when she stood still. He took the remaining steps out to her and when he was just a couple of steps away from her he stopped. He looked at her and then up at the moon. Her eyes turned towards what he was looking for and then back again. She was ready to bolt if she had to.

"The moonlight compliments you Kyoko. The magic in you shows brighter than usual." He said.

She looked at him and he could almost not hear her whispering "Magic…"

"The magic that can penetrate the darkness." He took another step towards her. She tried to run by him but a tangle on the ground made her foot stuck and she fell down in the high grass. He heard her whimper of pain when she tried to rise up and take the weight on her foot.

He felt divided again. He felt relief that she wouldn't run away, sadness that she wanted to run from him and worry that she had hurt herself really bad.

He took the remaining steps towards her and bent down. He saw her try to wriggle away but he soon had her in his arms. He lifted her up from the ground like she was light as a child. He felt her turn stiff in his arms. She had a slight shiver to her when being so stiff. He walked a couple of steps to a log and put her down on it carefully. He then took a grip on her shin and bent down to look at the injured foot. Kyoko tried to pull her leg away from him but his grip was to strong.

He glared at her and told her to be still. He examined the foot to make sure that it was nothing wrong with it. A slight sprain was the only thing but that would soon heal.

"Nothings broken." He said looking intently at her. Kyoko tried once again to make him drop her foot. His hands started to slowly stroke and massage the foot. At first she stiffened once again but after a while he felt her soften up and start to enjoy the treatment.

Slowly he made the movements larger and he let them, just so slowly move up her leg. It happened so slowly that Kyoko didn't realize what he did before he had moved up and touched her thigh. She gasped and tried to move away from him. He then quickly pulled her up into his chest and embrace. His lips crushing into hers. She tried to pull away from him but he just deepened the kiss. He let his whole passion show in that kiss.

Slowly he felt her attempts to flee go away and that she was starting to response to the kiss. He deepened it even more. He invaded her mouth with his tongue and teased hers. He heard her moan softly and he then lifted her up again and took a few steps towards the grass. He put her down and let her go. She saw him take off his big coat and put it on the ground.

Kyoko became scared and tried to link away from him as quickly as she could. He soon caught her arm and pulled her down on the ground on top of the coat. He landed on top of her.

He looked at her. His beautiful fairy being caught in his web. He then looked into her eyes and he conquered her mouth again. He deepened the kiss and when he finally heard her moaning again he let his hands start to move around her body. He felt her heart starting to flutter under him and he felt joy when her moans got more heated. He slowly let his fingers twirl around her right breast and he felt her breast stiffen and he felt her nipple get hard. She instinctively arched her back a bit begging him for more.

He finally pinched the wanting nipple and she screamed with pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore. He took a firm grip with both of his hands on her nightgown and pulled hard. The fragile fabric ripped apart and she was trying to cover herself up. His hands caught her hands and he pulled them up over her head. He then started kissing her neck and slowly trailed his kisses down towards her bare breasts.

Finally he took one of her wanting nipples into his mouth and she arched her back and moaned full of lust.

-  
Reino woke up all startled. The mobile was ringing. He looked at the display a bit disoriented. It was Miroku. Probably he only rang him to to brag about his latest fling that he had conquered last night. He threw away the mobile still ringing and threw himself back on his bed. He was throbbing.

Damn Miroku! Just as the dream started to get interesting he had woke up. He thought back on the dream and he felt parts of him grow with the image of her partly naked under him. He closed his eyes and continued to imagine what would had happened in his dream. He pretended that it was her hand stroking his dick.

Afterwards he felt a bit disgusted by his actions. He felt a bit grumpy. He was the powerful Reino! He was above physical needs and temptations. He went up and into the bathroom. He took a steaming shower to cleanse himself. He stepped out of the shower and started towelling himself dry. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He drew one of his hands over the foggy surface and looked at his own intense stare in the mirror.

A wicked smile was shown in the mirror. He had to do something about that girl. If she managed to invade his dreams like this she deserved to be defiled by him. He would slowly mould her into his perfect counterpart. She was the light to his darkness. His grin widened even more.

It was soon time for Valentines again. Maybe it was time for him to make her remember that he had ordered her to make up for last year's disaster. Maybe he could get the chocolate she made and let it melt on her and then he would lick it all up. He felt something stir again and he went into his bedroom once more getting hot of his new fantasy. He put on his favourite music to deepen the mode and when he lied down on the bed he said for himself:

"Be prepared Kyoko. I'm coming for you…"

-  
**So!**

**I hope that it took you a while before you realized who he was that was having this... lustful dream. ^_~**

**What do you all think? The different chapters will be of different length. It will be a couple of chapters before this story will really start. But I want to make it this way just to build the stage for what will happen.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Remember: a writer (even a novice one like myself) gets more motivation when receiving feedback! ^_^**

**/Aasa **


	2. Chapter 2 Master love

**Hello everyone!**

**Time for some new lemonade from our favourite manga Skip beat!**

**All rights belong to Yoshiki Nakamura and if you love this series then go buy it just as I do. I only borrow her characters because I love this series and because I want to fantasise about them.**

**This fanfic is rated M for its mature content. Most chapters will include quite a lot of lemon so you need to be of legal age before you read them!**

**Enjoy!**

He was bored. The entertainment was late. His fans screams had filled him with euphoria earlier. But now it had ebbed out. He was loved by all of them. He had entertained them, now it was his turn to be entertained.

Finally! He thought when he saw the dancers come in to the room. All the dancers took their positions. All of them where beautiful women but his eyes only looked at a special woman. He saw that she wasn't too comfortable in the costume she was wearing, being too conscious of all the bare skin she was showing. But she tried not to show since she was too proud to show him her defeat.

Their clothes looked like they were taken from the Arabian tales "Thousand and one night". His gaze drank it's fill from the sight of her. A violet organza shawl lied on top of her hair. Her dark, purple top hugged her breast and he felt something stirring when he realized that they had become rather big, not too big. His gaze travelled further down and he got the urge to taste that cute little bellybutton she was showing. Her wide and almost see through trousers was very low cut and he imagined that they barely stayed up on her hips. He wanted to trail his hands in the long slits that the trousers had to each side of her legs. Her bare feet looked small and petite and he loved the purple colour the toenails had. It had been a good move to tell her to wear that.  
Her whole essence screamed sex goddess! He would enjoy this!

The music started playing and the dancers slowly started their dancing. His eyes never left her movements. That woman, his Kyoko was dancing only for him and all the rest disappeared from his vision. Her soft movements turned his blood into liquid fire. Finally she was his!

He made a signal with his hand after a while to show the other ones, the unimportant disturbances to go away. They all hurried out from the room and left the both of them alone.

Kyoko had stopped her dancing and looked around a bit nervously. He signalled for her to come forward towards him. She resisted for a while but then she sighed and did as she was told. When she came closer he could feel a faint aroma coming from her. Her perfume was intoxicating and he felt that his lower regions started to get more restless.

"Dance for me." He ordered.

"Yes master." She responded with a soft voice. She listened to the music to find the rhythm and she slowly found the beat that her movements could follow. Her hips rolled in a sensual way and he wanted to grab them and pull them to his aching crouch. His eyes never left her and soon he told her to look at him while dancing. She did as he told her and he saw Kyoko's angry eyes. She was his but she didn't have to like it. The warm temperature in the room made it easier to see that she had become sweaty from the dancing. Her dark eyes became even darker. The atmosphere in the room making her react to him.

He rose. Enough of this! He went to her with determined steps. Kyoko stopped dancing and started to go away from him. He quickly took her wrist and pulled her towards him. She stopped and looked at him.

"Don't run." He said. He heard her mumble that she was sorry. He then took a firm hold of her and threw her over his shoulder. She yelped of surprise and at first she struggled a little but she soon stopped.

He took determined steps back towards the big divan that he had been sitting on earlier. He dropped her on it and took enjoyment of her surprise and her embarrassment when she tried to make herself look proper again. Well, he could give her some time to feel proper. He knew that she wouldn't be proper that long anymore… when she calmed down he took his hands to his sides.

"Don't hog the whole seat fore yourself." He saw her skid to the side and make room for him. Making almost too much room. It looked like she would fall down from it from just blowing on her. She looked insecurely at him.

"You don't look like you want me there, darling…" He liked to tease her a bit more. He could see that she got angry again but she took a deep breath and placed a forced smile on her lips and tapped the spot next to her to show him that he should sit there. He shook his head and made a "tsk" sound to show her that she should try more. He could see her gear work in her head and then she smiled when she came up with another idea. She opened up her arms to show him that she welcomed him into her embrace. Much better. But he wanted to see her suffer a bit more. She knew that he wanted more.

She shifted herself a bit and the slit in her trousers opened up a bit showing some of her gorgeous sexy leg. She stiffened up but when she saw his gaze getting stuck at it so she decided to play on that. Her hand hovered over her leg and she caught the fabrics trousers and moved it a bit to the side to show him more of her skin. He felt his member pulsate with a force by her all of the sudden sexy movement. He leaned down and took his weight on his arms. He leaned even farther in only centimetres away from her. He saw her nervousness and realized that she was holding her breath.

"Touch me." He whispered. Kyoko lifted her hand towards him and stopped her hand just before touching his cheek. She finally took a shivering breath and touched his cheek. Carefully stroking it with her fingers. Her fingers worked like a magnet and his head followed the movement of her fingers. He gently took hold of her fingers and brought them to his mouth. He kissed the tips of her fingers and then licked them. He heard her gasp of the feeling. He looked intently into her brown eyes and then he slowly leaned toward her lips. He stopped and looked at her feeling her breath on his lips. He saw her tilt her head longing for him to kiss her. And so he did.

Everything exploded. He had longed for this! He deepened the kiss and moved himself in to lie on the divan with her. His hands starting to explore her body. To hell with the slow foreplay he had planned! He needed her now! He groped one of her breast trough the fabric and massaged it. He heard her moan with pleasure and he found the nipple trough the fabric and made it hard. She moved a bit to show him how much she liked it.

He left her mouth and looked at her blushing face. He took the lower edge of the tops fabric and pulled it up to show her full breasts to him. He continued pulling it until it was over her head and he kept it there catching her arms over her head. He took in the sight of her breast with its hard nipples. They almost vibrated by Kyoko's fast breathing. He kissed her neck and let his lips give her trailing small kisses down towards her breasts. She moaned and arched her back silently begging him for more.

He sucked her nipple. The hand not holding her top caressed her other breast a bit before he let it circle down on her flat stomach. He didn't stop there. His fingers found the hem of her trousers and he coaxed his fingers in under them. He felt her soft and silken skin. The fingers finding her mons veneris. His breathing stopped. He moved his hand a bit more and found her warm folds. He moved his fingers a bit to get better access and she screamed of pleasure when his fingers was about to go into her moist core…

-  
Bang!

Shoo wake up with a snap. He looked at the door.

"Shoo! You have to wake up now! We have to make ready before the meeting with the reporters." His manager Shoko yelled to him through the door.

"Shut up! I'll be ready when I say I'm ready!" he yelled back.

He looked at his hand puzzled and took it to his nose sniffing it. How silly of him. It had been a dream. But what a dream! What if he hadn't let Kyoko go at that time? He would had been able to do more than just feel her up right now. He would fill her up with his throbbing dick and he would be sure that she would cum just as he would to.

This wouldn't do. He had to do something before going out into the kitchen and Shoko. He could NOT show her that he had an erection. She would only get the wrong idea.

He closed his eyes thinking of Kyoko while he gave himself a bit of a nice time. When he had calmed down the first thought he had was:

"Kyoko won't know what hit her…"

-  
**Hehehe. Chapter 2 is finished. What do you think? I think you can imagine what the next one will be about… right? ^_~ But what fantasy should that be?… hm…**

**So, what do you think? Please write me feedback. What do you like and what not? Tell me! Until next time,**

**Aasa. **


	3. Chapter 3 Passionate love

**Hello everyone!**

**Time for some new lemonade from our favourite manga Skip beat!**

**All rights belong to Yoshiki Nakamura and if you love this series then go buy it just as I do. I only borrow her characters because I love this series and because I want to fantasise about them.**

**This fanfic is rated M for its mature content. Most chapters will include quite a lot of lemon so you need to be of legal age before you read them!**

**Enjoy!**

Ren opened the door. Sweet Kyoko where standing there smiling. His heart skipped a beat when seeing her. She looked so cute in her blue summer dress.

He showed her in to his apartment. This felt better and better every time. She belonged here with him. She went in and took of her shoes and putt them neatly to the side besides his.

She walked in to the living room and put her hands behind her back. She looked a bit frustrated.

"I don't think this is a good idea. I will never learn." Her shoulders hung heavy and her whole body told him that she was depressed.

"I promise you. You will be great when you've learned how to do it." He said to encourage her.

"But how will I be able to learn how to dance tango?! I've got two left feet when it comes to dancing!" she wailed. Ren just smiled and stepped in front of her.

"Let me teach you." He said and moved his hand to make the remote point at the stereo. Music embosomed them and she looked even more defeated. Ren had made her agree on that he was going to teach her how to dance the tango after learning that her new role was supposed to dance in one scene. He didn't want anyone else to hold her in his arms but him. He had been taught ages ago how to dance this passionate dance but to be on the safe side he had secretly had some lessons a couple of days ago just to be sure that he remembered everything. Not that he would tell any living soul that he had.

He pulled her towards him and showed her the basic way to hold her partner. He felt her insecurity to be this close to someone else. He couldn't help but hide his smile. He took all chances he could get to be this close to Kyoko. He told her the first basic steps and told her to listen to the rhythm of the music and to follow his lead.

It didn't take that many steps before Kyoko stomped on his foot. He made a grimace of pain. She looked flustered at him and pulled herself out of his arms to bow to him in an apology.

"Relax Kyoko! It was an accident! You have to relax a bit more. You're as stiff as a piece of log!" Pulled her back into his arms. "Your movements lack the passion that is required for this dance. You got to start feeling the passion."

Kyoko's face got flushed red with embarrassment. She started to stutter a reply to him. "Ren! You know I'm not a passionate person… I told you, this is impossible…" She looked down at the floor. Ren couldn't help it. The temptation was too big to miss.

"Then let me show you what passion is about…" Kyoko looked into his eyes with shock. He love her panicked eyes when he became what she called "the emperor of the night". (Yes, he had heard her talk about it when she didn't think he was listening.) He locked his gaze into her eyes and started to move to the music again. This time it was different. He was acting a thousand times more sensual than he had done earlier. Kyoko stumbled of embarrassment but he quickly helped her regain her balance. He didn't stop the dancing. Kyoko couldn't tear her eyes away from his and slowly he saw a sparkle coming into them.

After a while he started making alternating moves and made her signals to do as he asked trough the movements he did. Slowly she started to respond to his movements and started to make less mistakes. He turned her around so that he was at her back. He bowed down to her free neck and he resisted the temptation to kiss her there. He realized that she felt his breath there when she shuddered with excitement. He turned her around again and pulled her into him a bit more firm than he could have done. Her body felt greatly moulded to his body. He let his hand trail down from her neck and down her spine. He felt her shivers and her body heat through the fabric. He stopped when he reached her lordosis. Her lips partly parted and he saw her pulse starting to hasten by her neck.

He continued dancing with her but making her move closer towards him when they were meant to be near each other and his movements became even more daring.

Finally he pulled her tightly into his arms and made her look into his eyes. He wanted her so badly! He saw her shock in her dark eyes when she realized that she could feel his hard arousal. But he also saw her uneven breath and that she too was feeling aroused. He looked down at her lips and felt a surge of lust when she let the tip of her tongue wet her lips. He lost it then and let his lips meet her.

It felt like lightning hit him when their lips met and he almost pulled her feet of the ground. Her arms went around his broad shoulders and she opened her mouth up to his demands. He deepened the kiss and sucked teasingly at her lower lip before putting his tongue deep in her mouth. He could feel her innocent response. He let his hands slowly move around her back and he could hear a soft moan escape through her lips.

He subconsciously made her move into his bedroom and soon her legs bumped into his bed. He put soft pressure to her so that she would fall down on the bed and he loved the startled look at her face. He soon followed her down on the bed towering over her.

He saw her trying to move away from him in embarrassment but made her stay under him.

"Ren, what are you doing?" she asked and blushed.

"What does it look like honey?"

"But… I'm… I don't know…" he put his finger over her lips swollen from his kisses.

"Shh…" he said. To her. "Let me show you Kyoko…" he bowed down to her lips again and gave her another passionate kiss. He heard her starting to moan and purr with pleasure. His hands started to explore her cute and sexy body. A gasp was heard from her when his hand almost toughed her breast. He smiled and kissed her even more deeply. She wanted him to continue even if she didn't realize it! He softly stroke his index finger over her breast and felt her hard tip. Her whole body shuddered with pleasure and another moan was heard from her. He let his hand cup her breast and he felt her respond underneath him and that she arched her back to let him know that she wanted more.

She whimpered with pleasure when he gave her nipple attention by softly pinching it. His lips left her mouth and he trailed kisses down to her neck. His hands slowly pulling her straps down over her shoulders. She didn't seem to be conscious that she helped him taking off her clothes. The bra straps following her dress down. He continued kissing her down on her collarbone and even further down. He pulled her dress below her waist. He looked at her cute white bra and kissed the exposed skin of her breast over her bra. She screamed softly and arched her back even more.

He had pulled his t-shirt up to his shoulders and now he quickly threw it over his head and onto the floor. He then kissed the same spot again and then found her nipple and sucked on it through the fabric. Loud panting was coming from her. He moved his hands to her back and unhooked the hooks in her bra. He grabbed the bra and dragged it of her when pulling his arms back to the front. He looked down at her and marvelled at her beauty. She lied there panting and her cloudy eyes seemed to tell him that she wanted more.

He bowed down again and kissed her other nipple while he teased the other one. Her hands went to his hair and he felt her pressing him to her breast and he felt her plea for him to suck it. He did and he loved the sensation of her naked skin. She started to move underneath him in that ancient pattern to tell him that she loved what he was doing and that she wanted him.

He pulled his trousers down slowly as not to scare her. When he had done that he helped her getting out of the dress that had piled around her hips. He realized that she had through her movements made the skirt travel up and he managed to see her matching panties. His member became more erect by this realization. The dress was thrown in the same direction as his clothes had been. He continues kissing and sucking her nipples and let his hand travel down to her stomach and further down. He lifted his head just as he was about to touch. He saw her eyes go wide open just as he let one of his fingers softly press between her legs with her panties in the way.

She screamed a lustful scream and he quickly kissed her lips. Her hips rose to meet his pressure. She was already so wet! He put a bit more pressure on his finger and rubbed her gently. She moaned and moved her hips even more. He felt all of her go stiff when he made her go over the edge and have her first orgasm. He knew from her look that it was her first time and he loved being the one to give this to her.

Ren took a firm grip of her panties and pulled them down of her and let her calm down a bit. When she was fully naked he stole a glance and thanked the gods that she; his woman was so beautifully built. He let his hand lie on her thigh and slowly he started to move it up. He also applied mild force to make her open up her legs to him. She did and he heard her breathing getting shallower again.

He found her core again and started rubbing the bud making her start to moan again. How he loved that sound! He felt her silken folds being damp with her arousal and he enjoyed the sensation when she welcomed his fingers into her. He looked at her face and saw that she had closed her eyes in pleasure and that her lips was parted and making those sexy sounds. He let his finger move in and out and felt her coming around tightly around him. He made her cum once again and when she did he moved himself to be between her legs.

She opened her eyes and looked a bit scared at him but he saw the longing in her eyes. "Kyoko" he mumbled when he let his member feel her moist opening and he kissed her when he slowly started to go in…

-  
Ren's eyes went up and saw the darkness of the room. No, he was NOT going to defile her in that way! Not even in his imagination!

He looked around in the room and realized that he was not at his home. He saw Kyoko sleeping in the bed next to him and realized that they were acting as the Heel siblings. He sighed and swore for himself. He knew that Kyoko would run out from the hotel room in panic if she knew what he had dreamt and what he wanted to do with her.

Her heavy breath telling him that she was sleeping made his aching crouch feel even worse. He didn't dare to go up to the bathroom in case that she would wake up and see his bulge. Nothing could hide it besides the cover he lied under so he decided to stay put.

He heard her mumble in her sleep and he realized that he couldn't go on like this forever. If he didn't make her his soon the risk was that someone else would.

He closed his eyes and started to try to think of sad and awful thing just to make his predicament go away… dead kittens… the economy's downfall… his old biology teachers ranting back in school…

When he had calmed down a bit he whispered to himself:

"Kyoko, I'm going to make you mine…"

-  
**Ta da! The chapters keep on getting longer and longer! So! Three different men fantasising of the same woman. How will this end?!**

**Soon the story can really start to move on…**

**Please write me feedback of what you think! **

**Thank you everyone that have given me feedback and made me want to write this chapter a lot quicker than I had thought was possible. **

**Let's see when the next chapter will come out. Until then,**

**Aasa**


	4. Chapter 4 Complicated dreams

**Hello everyone!**

**Time for some new lemonade from our favourite manga Skip beat!**

**All rights belong to Yoshiki Nakamura and if you love this series then go buy it just as I do. I only borrow her characters because I love this series and because I want to fantasise about them.**

**This fanfic is rated M for its mature content. Most chapters will include quite a lot of lemon so you need to be of legal age before you read them!**

**Enjoy!**

Kyoko almost fell out of the bed when she was trying to run away from her dream. It was just a dream!

She tried to take deep breaths and make her pulse go back to normal. What the heck was that?! She heard the bed next to her creak and she held her breath. She did NOT want to see him right now. She almost fell out of the bed again when running to the bathroom. She locked the door and turned on the lights. She peered of the strong light until her eyes had adjusted. She walked towards the basin turning on the water. She sploshed cold water in her face to make herself wake up. When towelling the face she looked into the mirror and stopped her movements.

What was wrong with her?! She dropped the towel and put her hands on the basin leaning in on the mirror. She stared into her own eyes and tried to see the answer in her reflection. She sighed when she realized that her other self had as many answers that she herself had… none.

Kyoko's right hand went up to her lips and she touched them. It was the weirdest dream ever! She had heard the other girls in school tell each other about their silly dreams about them kissing their crushes.

But she had never heard anyone of them speak about a dream where they kissed 3 guys in the same dream! Kyoko whimpered and crouched down into a little ball. She hugged her legs and rocked back and forth.

Most of the dream had been really fuzzy and she could not remember what had happened. But some parts she could not get out of her head!

Kyoko thought she had done… something, when all of a sudden she had been lifted up on Shoo Fuwas shoulder and he had carried her into something that looked like something from the movie Aladdin and the magic lamp. He had those silly baggy trousers on and nothing on the top. She had tried to tell him to put some clothes on in between the giggling. The trousers looked horrible!

It had been even more fun when he had realized what she thought of his outfit and became mad at her. He had said something about her ruining his plans. That part of the dream was all fuzzy…

Shoo had then for some reason got a hold of her Corn stone and was planning on throwing it away and she had started running after him trying to get it back. How dared he touch her treasured item! She managed to jump on to a chair and with that momentum she received she managed to jump high enough to grab a hold of the stone and then make a tumble and land graciously… or almost on the floor. That should had made her realize it was a dream. She could definitely not do tumbles in that way!  
Shoo had been to surprise to know what he was doing and he had crashed right into her. Kyoko had wobbled and they both had crushed on to the floor. He had grabbed her in the fall and had turned them around. She landed rather soft. At least a lot softer than if she had landed directly on the floor. She panicked. It had happened the same way as it does in those movies she'd seen on the television. She lied on top of him and their lips crushing into each other. She tried to scramble away but a second later they had changed their places. She looked into his eyes. Too beautiful for his own good. His lips had softly caught hers again. She was at first too shocked to react but then she felt herself put her arms around him and wishing that the kiss would never end.

No! She had realized what she did and had frozen up. This was not right.

All of a sudden Moko-chan had stormed into the room and tackled Shoo so he flew away before hitting the far away wall. She then had taken Kyoko's hand and they had both ran away from that place. Kyoko took a stop in her memory searching. Why hadn't she realized at that time it was a bad dream, no a nightmare? No-one had that much strength to do what Moko-chan had done.

Kyoko whimpered again and hugged her knees even harder when she realized that that part hadn't even been the worst part of the dream.

Moko-chan had disappeared from the dream all together. She had been going to Lory's office because… she didn't know why but it had been important. In there she had seen Ren. He had been dressed like a professional dancer. She remembered becoming embarrassed when she had seen his very tight and sexy trousers. They had shown everything. Her cheeks burned red again. (She should had realized it was a dream, Ren would NEVER wear those types of trousers!) He had ordered her to dance. If she couldn't make the right movements he would punish her. He had taken her into his arms and all of a sudden she had heard music sounding from somewhere. She wanted to run away. It had been "the chicken dance". He had a cruel smile on his face and she knew that he knew who acted as Boo the chicken. Of course you can't dance a couple's dance to that music and she made her first error with her first step.  
He had widened his smile before he lowered his head towards her and kissed her. Kyoko panicked.

"I will do that again for every time you fail on your steps…" he had said.

Every fault she did had earned her another kiss. Every kiss getting longer and more and more heated. Soon the kisses had turned into a kiss never ending. And Kyoko whished that it should never end. But just by wishing that she had starting to panic even more. She could not feel these kind of feelings!

Right then a big window had appeared on one of the walls. (That should had been another time that she could have realized it was a dream… no nightmare. Windows did not just pop up out of nowhere! The window had crashed into thousand pieces when a big grey horse had jumped through it. The rider had been Reino all dressed in black. He had a sword that he swung to make Ren go away from Kyoko.

Kyoko had gasped of wonder. His pointy ears had been beautiful to his pale complex. The elven Reino had reached out a hand towards her showing her that she could flee with him on his horse. She had taken his hand. She wanted to flee from herself and the kisses whit Ren.  
Reino's strong arm had easily lifted Kyoko up in front of him and he had made the horse start to gallop from the room. Now when she thought about it she should had realized that it was a dream if not earlier when the walls where gone all together then.

They had ridden until it had gone dark. They had stopped after a while in the middle of a meadow. He had jumped off the horse and then he helped her down. He had held her a bit too close when doing that and she felt his body rub against hers when doing it. His hair shining like liquid silver in the moonlight. He fixated his eyes into hers and she was mesmerized by them. He had said something that they were safe now and that he wanted his reward for saving her. He had drawn her into his chest and leaned down to kiss her softly. Slowly he had deepened the kiss until she felt that her lips had parted a bit and his tongue went into her mouth. It felt strange but not bad.  
She registered that his lips tasted different than both Shoos and Ren's. At that thought she froze and he ended the kiss with her. No! She was not kissing any of them!

She turned her head to the side and she backed away from him in shock. He turned his head in the direction to where she was looking in a scared and panicked gaze.

Her mom was standing there in the same clothes as Kyoko had last seen her in all those years ago. She smiled an evil smile towards her daughter and started to laugh an evil laugh.

That's when Kyoko had woken from the dream… no nightmare! It could not had been anything else with those horrible images! Besides. How could she else describe it when she had wakened up in a cold sweat and her heart beating like crazy!

Kyoko felt like crying. That dream must have been a sign that she had to secure her lock again before they opened up! Madness would rule if they were to be unlocked!

A soft knock was being heard from the door to the bathroom.

"Sis, is everything all right? Do you need anything?"

Kyoko stiffened and looked at the closed door in panic. She could not see Ren right now! He would know that she had dreamt a sinful dream and he would despise her for having such unclean dreams unfit for a woman!

"No, everything… everything's great Nii-san! I just have some things to do. Just make yourself ready first and I will come to the set after you."

She heard him respond but not what. She soon heard his footsteps going out from the room and she heard the click of the lock of the door.

She slowly rose on her aching legs. How long had she been like that? She looked into the mirror once again and she saw her turmoil in her face in the mirror. "What was she supposed to do now?"

-  
**So! What do you think?  
The guys had their dreams and Kyoko had her own version of them… What will happen next? **

**Thanks everyone that have written reviews for the earlier chapters. It made me very happy to see that I can make some people happy with my writing. ^_^**

**I promise, next chapter will not be a dream… they will finally start to see each other after this dreaming night and it's going to get exciting seeing how they will react…**

**Until next time,**

**Aasa**


	5. Chapter 5 Let the games begin

**Hello everyone!**

**Time for some new lemonade from our favourite manga Skip beat!**

**All rights belong to Yoshiki Nakamura and if you love this series then go buy it just as I do. I only borrow her characters because I love this series and because I want to fantasise about them.**

**This fanfic is rated M for its mature content. Most chapters will include quite a lot of lemon so you need to be of legal age before you read them!**

**(And for those of you that wonder. This takes place around the time in the manga where Kyoko and Ren plays the Heel siblings. Read it if you haven't since its soooooo good! ^_^)**

**Enjoy!**

Kyoko was almost done. She had dressed up, had her wig on and made most of the make-up that made her into Setsuna. Setsuna; the brave, confident and brash girl that could show all her feelings all the time. She wasn't afraid to show the world that she loved her brother, even if the world condemns her feelings. What would she had done if it was her that had had that dream? Kyoko thought and then shook her head. No, she would not even had dreamt something like that. She wouldn't be dreaming about other men than her beloved Nii-san. Kyoko touched her lips again and looked down at the lip tint she held in her other hand. Would Setsuna freak out if she dreamt that she kissed her brother like that? No, probably not. Kyoko wondered if she had done that: kissed him.  
She looked at the lip tint again. She should put it on but for some reason she didn't want to do something that would make other people see her lips. As if they would realize that she had these filthy dreams of kissing.

She looked into the mirror again and opened the little bottle and applied it. She must play the part of the cool sister! If she couldn't, then it was a possibility that Ren would be revealed to be Cain and that could be devastating to his image. The role was a dangerous one to play. His fans could become too scared and start to dislike him if they knew who played that serial killer so good.

She hit her cheeks to put some natural colour to them and to make herself focus. Ren, or rather Cain had gone out from the hotel room and had already taken the car to the movie studio. She decided that she had wallowed in self-pity long enough now. She took her "Setsuna bag" and opened the door out in to the corridor. "I'm Setsuna…" she whispered to herself and fell into her character.

-  
Kyoko shivered. Ren had made a terrific scene once again. She felt scared and she knew that this was just acting! It was fake blood and the knife was not real. But she still felt like puking of the scene that she had been watching. The guy playing the victim looked like he had gotten a smaller heart attack the poor guy.

Something heavy slouched down on her shoulders and engulfed her in a heavy hug. She couldn't see him but she knew who it was.

"Nii-san! You're too heavy!" The weight lifted from her and she turned around too look at her "brother". Cain looked tired but happy at her. He tried to catch the water bottle she had in her hand and she automatically held it out of his reach. "No. That's my water. Go get your own." She said. She rose from the chair she was sitting on to try to come away from him so that he wouldn't catch the bottle.

"Aw… Come on! Don't be mean to your big brother! I've worked so hard and need my water!" He said. He took one of his arms around her waist to make her stay and tried to reach her other arm with his free arm. She positioned herself so that he wouldn't reach it even if his arms where longer than hers. All of a sudden she gasped and dropped the bottle on the floor. She took her hands to her ears and turned towards him with burning cheeks. Wha- What had he done!?

"I love it when you blush like that Setsuna." Cain said and smiled an evil smile. "Do you want me to do it again…?" His grin became even wider. She became even redder but tried to remember: She was Setsuna now!

"That's cheating Nii-san! You know my ears are one of my sensitive spots!" She wanted to be even more embarrassed but Setsuna would not react that way when her Nii-san blew in hear ear like that.

"Oh! Now when you say it I seem to have forgot about your other sensitive parts… care to tell me about them again…?" He leaned down towards the floor and took the bottle. He untwisted the cap and took it to his mouth and took a big gulp of water. She gasped again and he smiled when lowering the bottle.

"Nii-san! That's my bottle! You can't just drink out of it…" she said flustered. She realized that she was licking her lips and put the tongue tip back in feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Why? I like to drink from your bottles if it means that I can get an indirect kiss out of it…"

"Nii-san!" She looked around to see if anyone had overheard them speaking like that. When she looked at him again she took a step back all startled. He had silently came closer to her and it was only a couple of centimetres in between them. When had he come this close?

She turned her head up towards the ceiling and concentrated on watching the cables going to different kinds of equipment. She hadn't realized before that it was so many things on a set that needed cabling to them. She felt his hand cupping her chin and forced her to look at him again. She couldn't do anything else than do as he wanted and she looked into his gorgeous eyes. Wait, when had she started to think of his eyes as gorgeous? Her Setsuna was fading quickly and she tried to force the mask into place again.

"Why won't you look at your own brother sis?" His voice sounded dangerous.

"I just wanted to look at the…" she tried to speak but her voice came out in a squeaking tone. Her body shook and her chin felt warm to his touch. She waited for his next move.

"And here I thought that you missed your darling Nii-sans lips…" He said and let his thumb trail on her lower lip.

And at just that moment Kyoko lost Setsuna and her mind. She made a higher squeaky noise and ran away as quick as she possibly could. The whole crew heard her and watched in shock when she left the building in super speed. "Was that Setsuna?" Someone asked and everyone wondered what her brother had done to make even her run away from him screaming like that. The Setsuna that didn't seem to mind even the goriest and frightening scenes her brother did…

Back at the set Ren hurried to take the role of Cain again so that no one would realize who he actually was. He cursed himself for making Kyoko panic like that. He had seen that she had lost more and more of Setsuna for every word he had said. With the dream still living in his mind he couldn't miss the opportunity to tease her a bit and to at least have that indirect kiss from her. Great, he had reverted back to the ten year old brat again that did those silly type of things when he saw the girl he liked.

But he couldn't help but smile. He had seen something in her eyes that had made him do it. And it made him want to do even more. Her eyes had gotten curious and he saw a longing in them that told him that she was interested but didn't know what to do. She had even wet her lips when he had put his lips to the bottle just as if she wanted them to be there to. The temptation had become to strong for him to ignore.

He strolled back to his dressing room for some privacy. As usual the other actors and crew walked away from him scared. What if he wasn't acting and he actually was that kind of monster that would do those type of things… if they knew the truth they would be even more scared. He thought but let it go away and he saw Kyoko's face in his mind again.

He went in and closed the door. He threw the now empty bottle into the trash bin and smiled.

This was most interesting. He wanted her more than ever. The evidence clear that she had some interest in him made him want to run after her now and teach her what her body wanted but that she herself didn't know yet. But he didn't want to do it as Cain. No, he wanted Kyoko and not Setsuna. He could wait. He had waited for her for ages. Some more days to tease her he could take.

A plan started to form in his mind and his emperor of the night smile became even more sparkling than Kyoko usually saw.

"This is going to be a fun game…"

**So! I'm sorry for the long wait! So, what do you think? When I start to write I just come up with new ideas all the time. (But don't worry, the main story is on track and I have a clear vision of that)**

**Thank you everyone that has written me really great reviews so far! They make me really happy all of them! I do like constructive criticisms so don't feel bad to write them.**

**Until next time!**

**Aasa **


	6. Chapter 6 It's out in the open

**Hello everyone!**

**Time for some new lemonade from our favourite manga Skip beat!**

**All rights belong to Yoshiki Nakamura and if you love this series then go buy it just as I do. I only borrow her characters because I love this series and because I want to fantasise about them.**

**This fanfic is rated M for its mature content. Most chapters will include quite a lot of lemon so you need to be of legal age before you read them! (Some chapters will be having more lemon than others…)**

**(And for those of you that wonder. This takes place around the time in the manga where Kyoko and Ren plays the Heel siblings. Read it if you haven't since its soooooo good! ^_^)**

**Enjoy!**

Kyoko sighed. She let the poor flower fall down on the ground together with its flower petals that she had earlier one by one peeled of the flower. She had been a disgrace to Ren. He would be angry at her when she returned since she had let go of her role in that matter as she had.

She whimpered softly when she saw his face so close to hers, even if it was only in her own imagination. She cursed herself when she realized that she had wanted him to kiss her just as he had done in the dream. That was crazy! What made it even crazier was that she hadn't had any problems with that he had been in his Cain persona either. Well, she admitted that even he had for some part slipped in his role himself just then since she felt like it was Ren talking to her and not Cain. She whimpered once more. Why did she think of those type of things?! She did not want to kiss any male at all! She was filled with only hate and determination and she had locked away her heart for good! Kissing was not something that she wanted to do! Not even if the lips looked like they would taste like something the fairies would love… NO!

She rose up from the park bench she was sitting on and reached for her hair to pull at it in frustration when she realized it. Crap! She was still in her Setsuna gear! She looked around to see if anyone had reacted to her. For Setsuna these types of clothes was nothing to be seen in. she wanted the attention. But for Kyoko it felt wrong and to revealing. She discreetly tried to pull the skirt lower and hide some more of her legs and carefully made sure that the wig was still in place on top of her was still in place. Good. Hopefully no one had paid attention to her and hadn't realized that she had almost revealed herself. What if someone knew that Ren was playing Cain!?

Kyoko looked down on her cute wristwatch. The only part of the Setsuna get-up that Kyoko would had liked for herself. Oh no! Is the clock already this much!? She was running late for her next job! She screamed and started running towards the hotel to change back into her own self.

Her feet felt raw and she realized that she had ran to the park in her high heeled boots and that she had started to get blisters on her feet because of that. She was determined not to feel the ache and tried to speed up a bit more. It wasn't easy to run in the heels in the park on the pebble roads. She turned left on the walkway she was on and the next second she was on the ground on her back.

"Ouch!" she started to try to rise up when she realized that she had run into someone before her.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was running. I hope that I didn't hurt you…" she said and tried to stand up too embarrassed to look at the person she had run into.  
A pair of strong arms helped her stand up and when she finally looked up to thank the person that had helped her she turned into stone. No!

"Now this is a surprise. Had I known that I would run into you here I would have come here a lot sooner… Now, what with the getup honey?" The silver eyes trailed down her body taking everything in. Kyoko shivered and took a step back to come away from him and his scary aura.

The moment she did she felt that she lost her balance once more and almost fell backwards onto the ground again. But Reino's arms quickly caught her and saved her from falling. He pulled he back again and even nearer to him. His arms was holding her in a firm grip and she felt his body temperature through her thin clothes.

Kyoko couldn't turn away her eyes from his stare until he finally let his gaze leave hers. He looked down and she saw his eyes get annoyed. Before she could react he had lifted her up and was carrying her in a princess hold.

"Pu-Put med down!" she said angrily. He took a few steps and put her down on a bench standing by the road. An elderly couple went by and they looked scared when Reino stared annoyed at them. They hurried on and Kyoko wished that she could follow them but Reino held her determinedly. His arms left her but only for a second. She yelped when he took a firm hold on her leg and pulled it up to inspect it.

"Let me go!" she said and struggled to make him stop. She almost fell off the bench when he tried to turn her foot around trying to show her something.

"Look! You can't walk in this! It's broken!"

Kyoko stopped struggling and saw that the heel on her right boot had broken. No wonder she couldn't stand properly. She saw him taking a firm hold of the broken heel and with a quick yank he tore it free from the boot and threw it over his shoulder.  
He then quickly took her other foot and yanked the other heel loose. She felt like a ragdoll when she jerked to the side by the brute force.

When he was done he put the foot down and he leaned in on her.

"If you're not used to walking in this type of shoes honey I think that you should choose something that's more suited for you." He leaned in even more.

Kyoko got furiously red in her face when she realized where he was. He was standing on his knees in between her legs. She hastily put her hands on the skirt to cover herself and tried to calm her heartbeat down a couple of notches.

She jerked back when she realized that he had come even closer. Damn! What was it with guys and being overly close?! His steel grey eyes had an interesting sheen in them and his lips looked soft as velvet. Argh! She must be going crazy! That must be it. Something must have snapped in her brain and now she needed treatment for it. No sane person would behave the way she did just now.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a trembling voice. He was too close! He continued as if nothing had happened

"For example. If you don't have shoes that you can run in, you will be too easy to catch." He leaned even closer in and was only millimetres away from her lips.

For the second time that day Kyoko's brain freeze. A big whelp was heard from her and she pushed him backwards so that he fell on his back and ran clumsily away from him on her ruined boots.

Reino rose slowly. And couldn't help but smile. Now this was interesting. He had his suspicions earlier when he had seen her by accident. He didn't like the way she dressed when being that "Heel girl". It was too flashy and made her too revealing for his taste. Kyoko was pure and not to be defiled by others like that.

But that was not the most interesting part he had discovered. No, it was her eyes. He had seen that flare in her eyes. She was awakening.

At first he had thought it was funny that he could see her demons, but that power was just a tiny fraction of her power and not even from her true power. No. her true power would come out of her passion.

He wanted to be the one to unleash that power. He should have kissed her then and there. She had almost been ready for it. He knew.

He brushed the dirt from his long coat and started to walk back. He needed to spend some time with her and now he had the perfect way of doing it.

Enough time in the sunlight. He felt that his skin had had enough. He walked back to the car waiting for him to go back.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty."

**Tada! **

**And here I thought that I had done the introductions done… sorry. I just want to "tease" Kyoko a bit more before they start their serious campaigns to get Kyoko's heart/ pants off. ;-) Poor Kyoko. Hehehe…**

**So! What do you think? Please give me some feedback about my writing. I try this time in this fanfic to not make the chapters that long so it will be easier to read them… Sometimes it will be harder and sometimes it will be easier. And as you've seen I don't want to give you guys too much lemonade beforehand. But I promise you! It will come and it will be worth it! ;-)**

**Until next time!**

**Aasa**


	7. Chapter 7 Know what you say yes to

**Hello everyone!**

**Time for some new lemonade from our favourite manga Skip beat!**

**All rights belong to Yoshiki Nakamura and if you love this series then go buy it just as I do. I only borrow her characters because I love this series and because I want to fantasise about them.**

**This fanfic is rated M for its mature content. Most chapters will include quite a lot of lemon so you need to be of legal age before you read them! (Some chapters will be having more lemon than others…)**

**(And for those of you that wonder. This takes place around the time in the manga where Kyoko and Ren plays the Heel siblings. Read it if you haven't since its soooooo good! ^_^)**

**Enjoy!**

"If you continue like that I could just eat you up."

"What?… ah!"

Kyoko had been sitting in the conference room and had let her mind wander away. She had been early to the meeting and had sat down to wait for the others to arrive. The clothes had been changed and now she looked like the regular Kyoko in her regular clothes and style. The ruined boots was in the trashcan in the hotel room and she wished that she would never see them again. The daydreams had been about the night's dream and the stupid guys that had made her day even worse.

And if she hadn't had enough it was just getting even worse. Of course she was meeting the third one also.

Shoo stood in the doorway leaning against it as if he had stood there for quite a while. Kyoko shuddered. He could probably had done it since she had been so far away in her thoughts. When he saw that she had his attention he strolled in to the room with a confidence that he had all right to be there.

He pulled out a chair next to her and sat down with a wide grin. Kyoko tried to move away so far that she could without leaving the chair. She realized that her finger was still touching her lower lip and she hurriedly took it away. Damn it! Why was she so obsessed with lips today?!

"Go away Fuwa." She growled.

"Why. I was the one calling for this meeting. I have every right to be here." His arrogance was starting to get on her nerves. She rose up and was just about to go out from the room when she felt him take her arm and dragged her around. She stumbled and all of a sudden she was looking directly in to Shoo's blue eyes. She tried to shy away from him but her back hit the wall. She started to feel caged up by him.

"As a matter of fact." He continued. "Since this is the agency I'm working in and you're not, I think you should be the one to leave if someone should leave. But as it is now I don't want you to." A teasing smile was showing from him. Kyoko realized that she was focusing on his lips and tried to make her eyes look in a whole other direction.

"Let her go Shoo." Shoko, Shoos manager went in to the room and looked at him in an annoyed way. Here we go again. She thought and put the folders down on the meeting table. The room filled quickly with people that was going to be in the meeting and Kyoko felt that she should had declined the job offer she had gotten for being in a musical movie that Akotaki agency was going to produce. She should have known that Shoo would be in it too.

They had specifically asked for her to play the part of one of the leading actors, even if she wasn't a good singer. But they had told her that her voice was perfect for it and so she had agreed to it. It had sounded fun being in a musical… until she had realized that Shoo Fuwa was going to be in it to!

But it was going to be too late to back out now if she didn't want to lose face and if she wanted to show him that she could be this great actor! So she stayed the meeting and listened to what they had to say about the preparations.

Kyoko had problems during the meeting to not look at Shoo, or more specific: his lips. She could almost remember how they had felt in her dream against hers… NO! For the hundredth time she pinched her thigh to come back to reality. He was her enemy to be crushed under her foot of stardom! NOT to be fantasising about during an important meeting.

She scrambled to standing when she realized that the others was doing it and that the meeting had ended. Crap! She hadn't listened to half of the information that they had talked about! She knew that they would send her a written report about the things they had talked about and decided on so she knew that she would get the information in the end. But it was not good that she hadn't been listening properly.

She waited for the other to go through the door and wanted to run out of the building as fast as possible. Just as she took the first step out to freedom something jerked her back into the room again. Her back hit the wall harder this time but not enough to hurt her.

"Hey!" What did you do that for?! She yelled at Shoo. She looked angrily at him.

A loud bang was heard and the door shut close shaking the whole building. Or at least it felt that way for Kyoko. Shoo looked at her for a second and stood firm when she tried to make him back away.

"Let me go! You can't do this to m-..." Kyoko was cut off and she got stiff. What was Shoo doing?! His lips forcefully made hers open up to his kiss and she felt his tongue touch hers. He tasted of caramels, the ones that had been on the table for everyone to taste. Just as she was realizing what he did his lips went away from hers and he looked down on her. He smiled when he saw her hands automatically went up to her mouth as if to hide it.

"Tsk!" she said sounding disappointed. "Is this everything you got?" he asked her.

"Wha- What did you do that for! Pervert! Give me back my first kiss!" she yelled and got even angrier when he started to laugh.

"Hahaha! This is not your first kiss! It's a bit too late for asking for it to be returned when it has gone this long since then. But then again it explains why you're such a bad kisser if you say that this is your first one. Well, we will just have to work with this and soon you will maybe be up to standards…" he said mockingly.

"What?! I'm not EVER gonna kiss you again! You fiend of women!" she almost cried when she angrily took the back of her hand to her mouth as if trying to clean away the traces of his kiss.

Shoos eyes became angry and he quickly took hold of the hand forcing it away from her mouth.

"Then what the heck was all that gazing about then?! You don't think I saw you looking at my lips for the whole meeting! I thought it was because you was thinking of the kisses we're going to do in the movie and wanted to try it out first off the camera. If not for that, then why you did look like you wanted me to kiss you?" he looked angry.

Kyoko became all red in her face. Never that she told him about that crazy dream! She tried to shrug him of her but he only got more determined to keep her there.

"That's none of your business." She mumbled and got even more embarrassed. She tried to rub away the kiss again but he didn't let her.

"Well. Sorry to make you disappointed Kyoko. But I'm going to do a lot more of this before I'm satisfied."

He lowered his head again but this time he was giving her a gentle kiss. Kyoko felt her heart beating like crazy and her breathing stopped. Shoo slowly moved his lips to lock tighter around hers. Without even realizing it her lips softened to his and slowly he got her to kiss him back.

Shoos hand left her wrist to go around her waist instead and he slowly moved her closer to him. This was going to be so easy! He thought triumphant.

When he heard Kyoko give a light sigh for air he suddenly left her lips even if he wanted nothing else than to continue the kissing. With the dream still vivid in his mind he didn't dare to so any more or else she would lose her virginity in this conference room where anyone could walk in on them.

"That was a bit better. But we still have a lot of practising to do before you can kiss the way you're supposed to in the movie." He laughed when he opened the door and was even laughing more crazy when he went away from the room.

Kyoko's leg went out from under her and she hit the floor hard. But she didn't even feel it being in too much of a shock. Oh no! She had let him kiss her AGAIN?! She whined in a low voice and couldn't believe the bad luck she was having. She should never had woken up this morning.

How the heck was she supposed to be able to go trough this!? Maybe she could see if she could do anything to not have to play this role… did she really have to kiss him in the movie?… Probably not. No, the producers would not let her out of it that easy…

The tiny Kyoko demons lurked around her and made all the staff on Akotaki go in other directions so that they could avoid the scary atmosphere that lurked around the conference room.

Kyoko didn't know for how long she was sitting on the floor when her mobile started ringing. She knew who it was since she had chosen that specific song for that specific person. She found it and put it to her ear.

"Moko-chan! Please save meeeee!" Kyoko's tears started flowing down her cheeks.

**I feel so mean right now! Maybe it's because the lack of new chapters in the manga. ^_~ it feels like it takes ages for new material to arrive.**

**The "writing urge" I have right now is making poor Kyoko feel miserable… but I promise you. She will start to feel "better" soon. ^_~ hehehe…**

**So! Please give me feedback! I want to know what you think. Do you like it, hate it, do I write to strange or something other things you want to tell me. **

**Until next time,**

**Aasa.**


	8. Chapter 8 Kissing analysis

**Hello everyone!**

**Time for some new lemonade from our favourite manga Skip beat!**

**All rights belong to Yoshiki Nakamura and if you love this series then go buy it just as I do. I only borrow her characters because I love this series and because I want to fantasise about them.**

**This fanfic is rated M for its mature content. Most chapters will include quite a lot of lemon so you need to be of legal age before you read them! (Some chapters will be having more lemon than others…)**

**(And for those of you that wonder. This takes place around the time in the manga where Kyoko and Ren plays the Heel siblings. Read it if you haven't since its soooooo good! ^_^)**

**Enjoy!**

The clock was ticking in the quiet room. The two people sat still as statues. One of them looked annoyed but was thinking things trough. The other one was staring down on a spot on the tatami mat in front of her. Finally the annoyed one put her forehead in the palm of her hand and she sighed loudly.

"So you made me worry and think that something really bad had happened to you. You do know that I RAN from work making a rather bad impression on the producer, and for what?" Kanae looked annoyed but felt relief that her best friend hadn't been in the type of problem that she first thought that she had been in. that had been easier to deal with. She would have mutilated the bastard that had done it. Much easier. Mo!

"But. Moko-chan! Something must be wrong with me! Why would I not do anything when he kissed me? And what about that strange dream I had? I just know something's wrong…" Kyoko looked up and Kyoko felt that she looked at her as if she had the answer to all her questions and that she could do everything right. Why would Kyoko think something stupid like that? Kanae didn't even like other people then Kyoko and had no idea what to do in these type of situations. Her solution would had been a fist in between Shoos eyes. It would not had been the best solution but she wouldn't mind to do it just because of his arrogance. Not that she thought that Kyoko would like that solution. Even if she was the scariest person she knew she knew that Kyoko was not a violent type of girl.

But then again. Hitting the other ones just because they had made her best friend dream those types of dream… maybe that wasn't totally fair to them. She sighed once more and rose from the floor to fetch some more tea.

"And you're sure that he did kiss you and that it wasn't some kind of daydream you were having?" Kanae asked.

"Moko-chan! No! It happened!" Kyoko looked like she was about to start crying again. Kanae wished that Kyoko wouldn't be this… innocent. Then a kiss wouldn't be such a big idea. She didn't believe it herself but she felt that she needed to say something.

"Maybe it's your subconscious telling you that you will have to stop hating and start to be like a normal girl again. Maybe you should take him up on his offer…"

"Moko!" Kyoko gasped. She had been too shocked and had made the slip, but Kanae didn't seem to notice Kyoko's lack of honorifics. But Kyoko felt bad for it. "I will not go around and kiss him!" she said to make the statement. Kyoko's whole face was scarlet red of embarrassment.

"Then how about the other two? If I understood your story it sounded to me like they would also like to have some lip on lip action with you… and I have a feeling that you would probably not have anything against it either…" Kanae couldn't help but laugh when she saw Kyoko's expression. She couldn't help it but it was a bit fun to tease her.

"You must be joking Moko-chan! You know that I don't have the time to do things like that. And I'm not even interested in anyone of them!"

Kanae took a big gulp of her tea and offered Kyoko her refilled cup. Kyoko stood and took it from Kanae and sipped it tryingly. She didn't want to burn herself. She looked down in the cup and seemed to think about something.

"Moko-chan, have you ever kissed someone and liked it?"

Kanae made a huge gulp on her tea and coughed. It took a while before she regained her composure and looked at Kyoko that seemed very interested in her answer.

"Well. I've been kissed before. Why do you ask?" Kanae tried to sound angry to try to make Kyoko drop the subject.

"And how made it make you feel?" She looked so innocent and curious that she felt that she had to give her an answer.

"Well. I don't think that I've disliked it. But I don't feel that I've been kissed by that someone yet either. I've heard others in school tell their friends that they felt the butterflies in their stomach, a kind of longing for more and that the time stood still when kissing and that the time had gone by to quickly when it stopped. You can taste his breath and it tastes the best, better than candy. You want to hold the one kissing you even closer to yourself and your hands will have problems with not going to his hair or to try to go inside his clothes to feel his skin… or something like that and other nonsense… I don't know. I haven't felt it myself yet. Mo! The first kiss I got ended in his tongue being bitten by me since I didn't want him to kiss me."

Kyoko looked at her all amazed. Stars shining in her eyes. She looked like Kanae had told her the biggest secret in the whole world. Kanae felt like if she had just uttered plain gibberish. She look at her wristwatch and searched for her handbag.

"I'm so sorry Kyoko. But I have to go or else I will be late for the interview with the magazine." She said. Kyoko just nodded to engulfed in her own thoughts to really hear what Kanae was saying.

Kanae went to find her shoes again and put the high heels on her feet. She was still satisfied with the dark blue hue they was coloured in and the way they made her long legs look really sexy. She waved bye bye to Kyoko and went out from the dressing room at LME for the Love me section. She knew that Kyoko would be fine but she hoped that she hadn't made her go into kiss all the guy mode or something other stupidity.

She looked at the clock again and quickened her steps a bit to be able to get to the bus on time.

Kanae shock the reporters hand god bye and saw him leave the room that had been booked for this meeting. The interview had gone rather good if she should say so herself. The reporter had been someone new at that magazine but she felt that he would write a good story out of the things they had discussed. She turned the chair around that she sat in and looked at her once again co-star Hiou Uesugi. It was a while since the last time she had seen him. He still looked rather young, but when she had arrived she had seen him standing up and had realized that he had had one of those growth spurts. Maybe he wasn't the shortest boy in school anymore.

"That went rather well, don't you think so to midget." Uesugi became so cute when he became angry and she knew that he had problems with being so young… and short.

"Stop calling me that Kotonami-san!" he became as usual really red in his face.

"What's the problem midget? As long as I'm longer than you, you're a midget…"

Bam! He hit his flats of his hands hard on the table while standing up. A second later she leaned back in the chair she was sitting on shocked that he was standing so close. His hands holding the armrests on her chair trapping her.

"Yes, I'm young and still growing! Just you wait! I will be a man enough for you someday…" Kyoko opened her mouth to say something witty as a reply when all of a sudden he bent down and kissed her forcefully on her lips. Kanae was too surprised to do anything.

His lips was soft against hers but still hard in his determination. He moved them and she felt his tongue roam around in her mouth and teasing hers into a response. The kiss softened just a bit but became even more demanding. Kanae made a gasp when she realized that she was kissing him back!

He seemed to make that his signal to stop and he looked at her eyes intently when he slowly rose up from her lips. Another gasp was heard from her when she realized that she wanted more of his kisses.

"Wait for me Kotonami-san. I'm growing up as fast as I can just to be able to be your man." With that he stomped out from the room and she could see that his ears was tomato red.

She sat there still in shock and realized that she was touching her swollen lips still a bit wet from his kiss. Damn! That kid could kiss! If he continued to develop in that direction he would be dangerous when he became a man!

She realized that she was still sitting down in the chair and rose up. She gathered her stuff and hurried out from the room.

"Damn you Kyoko! You must be right. It has to be some kind weird things happening right now. I must have been infected with the same kissing bug that you have."

She went out and tried to not think too much of the young boy. But it was a shame that he wasn't a couple of years older…

**Surprise!**

**I felt that it was such a shame that only Kyoko had to be the one in "trouble" here. I do like the little boy and I do think that it's a shame that he's so young. Hopefully Nakamura-san will give us some more eye-candy to look at that's all for Kyoko's friend Moko-chan. ;-)**

**But don't worry. I'm not going to be making Kanae into a child molester or anything. I just wanted to make her have something to look forward to in a couple of years. ;-)**

**So! What do you think! Maybe Kyoko get something new to think about after meeting her best friend. Maybe the next chapter will be the start of something more… spicy. ;-)**

**Write me feedback please and tell me what you think!**

**Until next time,**

**Aasa**


	9. Chapter 9 Wanting more

**Hello everyone!**

**Time for some new lemonade from our favourite manga Skip beat!**

**All rights belong to Yoshiki Nakamura and if you love this series then go buy it just as I do. I only borrow her characters because I love this series and because I want to fantasise about them.**

**This fanfic is rated M for its mature content. Most chapters will include quite a lot of lemon so you need to be of legal age before you read them! (Some chapters will be having more lemon than others…)**

**(And for those of you that wonder. This takes place around the time in the manga where Kyoko and Ren plays the Heel siblings. Read it if you haven't since its soooooo good! ^_^)**

**Enjoy!**

"And cut!" The director called out and Kyoko took a breath and let her shoulders relax. They ached after all the cutting with the blade. The director was a fan of real weapons and only used fake ones when it was too dangerous to use real ones. Kyoko's samurai girl was supposedly best friend with her blade and was swinging it around almost all the time. Lory-san had asked her to help his old friend and she couldn't say no to Lory. Not after all he had done for her. But she still thought that this director had some very strange ways of doing things.

"That's all for today everyone! See you tomorrow!" he yelled to all the staff. It took only a few seconds before the set was almost all empty for Kyoko that had taken her hakkama off and sat on the floor folding it so that it wouldn't get any creases.

She rose up and headed towards her dressing room. The make-up artist had left her tools inside. She was going to make the same process tomorrow so it was ok. She took a shower to make the painted dirt go away from her body. It was a tedious task since it took so much effort to make it all go away. It needed to be that way so that it would stay on for a whole days work.

She got dressed in her jeans and blue t-shirt and threw her bag over her shoulder. She went by the set again to go out when she saw that Ren was standing there talking to the director that seemed to have a hard time keeping himself from laughter. What was Ren doing here? She thought and decided if she would try to sneak out and not let him know that she had seen him, or if she should go there and say hello. She wanted both, but she also didn't want to do any of them.

As if he knew that she had entered the room Ren turned around and looked intently at Kyoko. Her hesitating had made her choices narrowed down to only one. She took a calming breath to make her pulse go down to the normal levels. Just seeing him made her remember the feeling she had in the dream yesterday. And on top of that her embarrassment that she had chickened out like that yesterday.

She braced herself and took the steps needed to go towards them.

"Hello Tsuruga-san. What brings you here?" she asked and made a courtesy bow to the both of them.

"Well hello Kyoko-san. I was planning on to give you a ride back to LME since it's on the way from my work. I was just reminiscing with Mr Kagawara here about some of the work we've been doing together during the years."

"Oh! That wasn't necessary Tsuruga-san. I could have taken the bus or a cab. Why would you do something like this for a lowly kohai?" Kyoko got a bit red on her cheeks when she realized that he had made a detour for her.

"Of course I can do it for someone that I consider my friend." Ren's smile went wide on his face. Mr Kagawara tried to not look chocked to the news that Ren had someone that he called his friend and he wondered a bit more about the fascinating young girl that stood in front of him.

"So, are you ready Kyoko-chan?" Ren asked and put a hand at her back to show her the way to the car. The both of them said good bye to Mr Kagawara and went out. The sun was about to set and the street lamps had just turned on. Ren's black car looked newly washed and she could almost see her own reflection in the car door when Ren opened it for her. He was as usual the real gentleman.

He went around the car and sat down in the driver's seat. In just a few seconds the car was on its way. None of them talked and Kyoko got conscious of Ren sitting next to her and how they had parted ways the last time they saw each other. Was it only yesterday? It felt like it had been longer time since the last time. She got embarrassed and thought about what she should say to apologise to him. The words didn't come.

She glanced at him and got the impression that he was mad. Of course he would be! And then she froze. Uhoh! What if he had heard about the role that she had together with Shoo?! Or even worse! What if he already knew that she had been so clumsy to get kissed by Shoo again? Not once but twice! The little respect she had for him would be ruined if he knew about that.

For some reason that made her heart ache more than anything. She tried so hard not to start crying or else he would realize that something was wrong.

"Huh?" Kyoko turned around. Ren had said something and she had missed it. Curses! How could she be so unconsidered not to hear when someone talked to her?!

"I said is everything alright?" he looked like he was worried.

"Well. Yes. I'm sorry if I made you worry, I was just thinking about something…" Kyoko tried to look relaxed but even she felt that it was bad acting.

"You ran away so quickly yesterday that I didn't even have the chance to apologise. I was wrong for teasing you so much. I know that you're not as… bold as Stesuka is. I understand why you got scared."

"Oh no! I should be the one to apologize! I should be a better actress and be able to play the part even when faced with something like that. It was just that I reacted because of the dre…" Kyoko's hand went up to her mouth. Oh no! She had almost told him about the dream! How stupid could she get!

"The what?" Ren looked confused.

"Never mind. It's not important." Kyoko felt her cheeks burning of embarrassment.

Ren drove a bit more and then asked her if she wanted to eat some sushi in the park. It would be quick to buy two boxes. She agreed realizing that if she knew Ren he hadn't eaten anything nutritious the whole day. So when she got the chance to make him eat she took it.

He parked the car and Kyoko went in to the sushi restaurant to buy to boxes for them. Ren went to find a good bench to sit down on.

She found him in a quiet spot that was enclosed by some bushes making it seem like it was in its own world. Perfect! This way they wouldn't be spotted by a possible crazy fan to Ren. Ren patted the bench showing Kyoko that she could sit next to him and took the box that she gave him.

They ate in silence and when they were finished Ren gave her a green tea bottle to drink. She almost spurted it out when he suddenly asked her a question.

"So, I heard that you got a new role. Congratulations." He started patting her back when she coughed of the wrongly swallowed drink. When she finally gathered herself again she hoped that he would think that she was red because of that and not of embarrassment. But when she looked at him she realized that he saw through the façade. Oh no!

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know what the role was about when saying yes. Ok, I knew that it was a musical, but I wouldn't have said yes if I knew that he would be in it!" Kyoko had gone down on the ground in a dogeza showing him her regret.

"What are you talking about?" Ren had gone down next to her trying to make her rise again.

"If I had known that he would kiss me I would have been a thousand miles away… but he…"

"WHO?!" Ren's tone sounded chilling and it made Kyoko's heartbeat loose a beat. This was even more frightening than when he acted as Cain. Her tears started to fall. She whispered since her voice had stopped working correctly by the fear:

"Shotaro Fuwa… I'm so sorry. I should have known better…"

"Kyoko. It's not your fault." Ren's voice had become softer and she felt his arms go around her shoulders and that he helped her to stand up again. He softly let one of his fingers dry away the tears falling from her eyes and smiled one of his gentle smiles at her calming her down. I'm going to kill that bastard! Ren thought. But his outward appearance didn't tell of any such violent thoughts.

"It is a shame that you didn't think of all the possibilities when accepting that role. And no, you can't back out now from the role since that would give you such a bad reputation in the business that you could have problems getting another role. Who would trust you if they decided to hire you. No, you will have to accept it and work out strategies when you have to be near him. Do not let him kiss you no more. And if you get tricked by him just try to remember that it's the girl in the musical he kisses. Not Kyoko. That way it won't be a real kiss. Only a kiss of acting. Those types of kisses you will do a lot of during your career so see this as training if you must."

Kyoko felt better when hearing Ren's calm voice and his wisdom. Yes, that sounded like something she could do. Pretend that it wasn't Shoo kissing her, but the actors kissing each other's roles as a part of the acting.

Ren suddenly took a step back and let go of Kyoko's shoulders realizing that he was still holding on to them. Kyoko realized it to and felt a slight blush on her cheeks. She hadn't realized it either. It felt so natural that he could held her like that.

She rolled her shoulders trying to make them loosen up a bit. They had started to ache quite a bit now. Ren saw that and got a determined look in his face. He told Kyoko to sit down again on the bench and went around it to stand behind her.

"I can guess that you're not used to doing so many cuts with a katana. Here, let me help you get rid of some of the ache in your shoulders."

"But! You don't have to… ah!" Kyoko tensed up when she felt his hands starting to rub her shoulders. At first she felt embarrassed that he would touch her like that but when she heard him whispering in her ear that she should relax and that it would feel better. She started to feel really good. This was great! She could feel some pain in his pressure but at the same time she felt that the ache was starting to disappear. She closed her eyes taking pleasure in his massage.

After a while she could feel that his hands started to work more on her back and deal with her pain around her shoulder blades. It felt divine. His slow circle motions made her go into some sort of trance.

A soft moan of pleasure escaped from her lips and she opened her eyes in shock. What was that? He put some more pressure into one of the spots he was on and another moan was heard from her. She started blushing again. She realized that her breathing had become irregular and that it acted up more every time his hands was more on the sides of her back. She felt her breast becoming heavy and almost aching. She felt her nipples reacting when the touched her bra. This feeling was… different. She was starting to feel warm in her lower regions and she wondered why. Every time he came near the front of her body she longed for him to move them just a bit more. What was wrong with her?!

Ren's hands left her and she almost whined for the loss of them on her. She managed to contain it not to embarrass herself more than necessary. Ren went around the bench to see her.

"Does it feel better? I know that…" all of a sudden he stopped and had a strange expression on his face. He took her hands and pulled her up to standing. She blushed and she realized that her breathing was even shallower than it had been a second ago. Her cheeks turned red when she realized how near she was standing and that for some reason she wanted to be even closer.

"Thank you Ren. I feel a lot better." She said almost whispering. It was hard to speak for some reason.

She felt Ren pulling her even closer to him and she stared in awe into his eyes. She realized that she wanted him to kiss her. This is no god! She thought but she had lost her will to try to behave as she didn't.

"Run."

"Huh?" Kyoko looked at him wondering what he had said.

"I said run. Run or I won't be able to stop myself from doing more than kiss you." Ren knew he wouldn't be able to resist her innocence and blooming lust, he wanted her too much for that. He knew perfectly well what had happened to her during his massage and loved it that she could get such a reaction from it. But he had to store that information for later. This was not the time and he didn't want her first time to be taken in a park like this.

Kyoko shivered with anticipation. Oh yes! A kiss from him would be so lovely! She even felt herself leaning closer to him to show him that she would like kissing him.

All of a sudden she felt him pushing her away and saw him backing off a couple of steps. His hands clenched at his sides.

"You would hate me if you knew what I would want to do to you now." He said and walked away leaving Kyoko standing alone her jaw gaping in confusion.

It took a few moments before she could react again. She started walking to the bus station to go home. She felt like screaming and doing… something. Her restlessness confusing herself. What the heck had Ren meant by that? And why had se acted that way? And why did she feel like she was most annoyed by the fact that he hadn't done something?

**OH… someone has some things to learn. ^_~. The chapters will start to get more and juicier from here. I will have a fun time teasing our favourite character. **

**Here's some explanations from some words that you maybe don't recognize.**

**Hakkama – The traditional "trousers" that the samurai had that you made knots both back and forth. They're used nowadays in a couple of martial arts like Kendo and Aikido. They're stored neatly folded when not in use.**

**Katana – one of the traditional swords that the samurai used. **

**So! What do you think? I hope that I make you wanna read more of this story. Please give my your opinions! I love reading about them and they spur me into writing a lot more a lot faster. *hint hint*. **

**Until next time!**

**Aasa**


End file.
